Forget me not
by criticat
Summary: HOST CLUB X INU She knew that there would be consequences when she had made that wish. But who would have thought that entertaining a bunch of hormonal school girls would be one of them?
1. The 'bad boy' type

**A quick note before you get started. Please remember that this fic is T rated so there will be some thing (angst/violence/language/mild adult situations) that might make you uncomfortable. However one thing is for certain, there will be NO LEMONS in this story and hence the T rating. I respect authors that can twist the storyline in such way that a scene is not only raunchy but believable but I just cannot do it myself. Tried? Yes. Succeeded? Nope. As for making the story believable, the beauty of "Ouran Host Club" is that often stuff that happens is completely off the chart bonkers but yet great fun. So you may expect that here, from time to time. I have not decided on the pairing yet because it is just so difficult! I love all of the guys but Kyoya, Mori and Kaoru are just so difficult to choose from. You are welcome to suggest a pairing but maybe we will just see where the story takes us.**

**Oh and if anyone spots any mistakes please tell me about it! Thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

~F-M-N~

Ah Ouran Academy. The school for the privileged for only the richest and the most influential could attend. A playground for those with far too much time on their hands and little to do with it. All in all, to roam the corridors of such an institution, one would have to be either filthy rich, exceptionally clever or ridiculously powerful.

So, you can of course understand that Kagome Higurashi – no – Kagome Taisho had no idea how the hell she had ever managed to get into such an establishment, no doubt she had Sesshomaru's money and influence to thank for that, who with a 'hn' for a blessing and a pat on her head kicked her out of the house this morning as he conveyed his wish for her to start her schooling as of this day.

The school was impressive, she had to admit. The courtyard alone was as big as the Higurashi shrine _and_ the land attached. But no matter how beautiful and refined it may have appeared to everyone else, in her humble opinion everything around just seemed to be far too ostentatious to be likable.

'I mean what's up with the peeing cherub?'

Hearing the bell toll, she sighed in exasperation, moving down the corridor. All around her students murmured as they discussed the new _guy, _some pausing in order to scrutinize the handsome student. She was glad that she could pull off the look, albeit with the help of Shippo's glamour charm – a simple silver ring on her thumb with the insignia of the House of the Moon. The illusion concealed her assets without the need of binding her breasts and, with her hair pulled back into a low ponytail, the crescent moon mark on the back of her neck playing peek-a-boo as her hair swished from side to side as she walked, she knew she would never go unnoticed but at least no one would ever doubt her being a boy.

Kagome didn't really care enough to listen to what the students said in any case, after frolicking about in middle school uniform in the time when flashing a bit of ankle was scandalous; she was quite used to having people whispering behind her back. A group of girls stampeded past in an ever so subtle attempt to get a better look at her.

"Who is that?" a blonde prodded her friend, making the brunette stop in her tracks.

"Ooooh! He is so handsome!" the brunette squealed, clutching her bag closer to her chest.

"I know!" Should we talk to him?" the blonde took a step forward, a determined look on her face.

Kagome stopped. She knew that look all too well, that was a look of a girl on a mission. Quickly browsing through her Sesshomaru-worthy arsenal of glares, she selected a particularly lethal one that was fit for the occasion. Blue eyes settled on the girls, the scathing look making them gulp in fear and… swoon.

"So mean!"

"So cold!"

"**I can't stand it, it's just too much!"**

Kagome blinked at the two melting into little yellow puddles of feminine goo, her brow crinkling. What the hell was wrong with these two?

"Ridiculous," she muttered flicking away the cutesy hearts that hovered too close, pausing in front of the door to look up at the sign.

"1A. That must be the one," she murmured, walking inside.

Once again, all eyes were on her, the students sizing her up silently as they waited for the teacher to finish his announcement.

"Ah, so you must be the new student," the man acknowledged Kagome as he regarded the new boy through his glasses, "Please introduce yourself."

"Kagome Taisho."

The teacher nodded for the young man to continue with an encouraging smile, but Kagome was evidently finished. The man cleared his throat, opening the register to write down the new name.

"Taisho-san, I will have someone show you around the school. This," he pointed to a boy sitting at the first desk to the right, "is the class president representative, Kazukiyo Soga, and," he gestured towards a short boy towards the back, "that is our honor student, Haruhi Fujioka. They will show you around after class."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hn," Kagome inclined her head in acknowledgement, moving to sit in an empty seat in front of Haruhi.

"Now that that is settled, let's continue, shall we?"

~F-M-N~

Kagome opened her eyes to the sound of chairs scraping against the floor as the students got up to leave the classroom.

'Damn, when did I manage to fall asleep? The last I remember is trying to solve that equation...' Rubbing her eyes warily, she looked at the said equation, still unfinished and mocking her with its mind-blowing complexity. Kagome stifled a sigh. What else could she expect after as good as missing out a year of school?

"Kaoru, Hikaru, get off me!" Haruhi growled at the twins, Kagome's eyes slanting in their direction. Taking in the twins' red hair and matching smirks that reminded her so much of Shippo, she dismissed them as pranksters.

Haruhi swatted Kaoru's hand away only to be pulled into Hikaru's chest, the male quickly embracing her from the other side. No matter how much their favourite plaything resisted, they knew that deep down, she loved the attention. After all, who wouldn't want two of the handsomest boys in school sandwiching them in such a way?

"**So Haruhi, are you going to wear the outfit we prepared for you today?"**

"It's one of our mother's designs, so if you like it-" Kaoru rubbed his cheek against hers, eliciting giggles from their blushing groupies that were always on their guard, ready for moments such as this.

"-you can keep it," Hikaru grinned, mirroring his brother's movements to perfection.

"I will be late today, I got to show the Kagome Taisho around, remember?" Haruhi tried to wriggle out of their hold.

"**The new kid? Just ditch him**," the twins rolled their eyes, completely ignoring the male in question, who now turned to face them fully.

"Didn't you hear Haruhi? Get off," Kagome narrowed her eyes to cerulean slits as she stood up, flicking her ponytail back.

"**Or what? Are you going to make us?"** they taunted with a devilish glint in their eyes.

"Yes."

The Hitachiin twins looked away from their toy, sizing the guy in front of them up. He was short for a male of their age, just a few inches taller than Haruhi. But, being friends with Honey-senpai, they knew not to judge someone by their size. For all they knew, this boy, with his glacial, calculating eyes could be just as vicious as Mitsukuni when provoked.

"Fine," Kaoru shrugged, pulling away.

"Whatever. We will tell Tamaki that you'll be late," Hikaru ruffled Haruhi's hair.

"So, you must be the notorious Kagome Tiasho," Kazukiyo Soga chose that moment to make his presence known as it was clear that he was not about to be noticed otherwise.

"And how long did you take you to figure _that one_ out?" Kagome mocked, making the boy gawk at the rude remark.

"For your information, I have been nominated class president representative two years in a row. See the portrait?" he pointed to the wall, his fingers grasping the blue-eyed boy's blazer. The male squeaked in pain as his fingers were suddenly clutched in a painful grip.

"Touch me again and they will have to add a nice black ribbon onto that portrait. Got it?"

"Um… HARUHI! HELP!" the boy yelped, trying to push Kagome away with his free hand. It was as if trying to push against a concrete wall.

"Taisho-san, why don't show you around?" Haruhi intervened, the twins staring wide eyed at the new guy who had managed to break at least five of the school's rules in the last half an hour.

Kagome smirked, making the girls that were still in the room flush, little pink hearts sprouting all around them and floating through the air.

"Yes, but let's ditch that guy. His breath stinks," Kagome shoved the male away roughly, making him topple over a desk with a loud thud. Soga laid perfectly still for a few moments, looking up at the ceiling until his view was blocked by the vice-president representative.

"My breath doesn't stink, does it?" he finally spoke with a dazed look.

"Um… well…"

"Never mind," he deflated, choosing to stay as he was for a moment.

~F-M-N~

"So, why are you in this school?" Kagome spoke suddenly.

"Huh?"

"What I mean is, you seem to take your work seriously, unlike the rest," he added. Haruhi was one of the few students that actually listened to the teacher in class. Kagome could barely understand half of the things that the man said, having missed most of her last year in middle school, so instead she opted for looking out of the window and eventually… sleeping. She knew better, but what else could she do? Her poor little brain just could not take in so much at one time. Haruhi, on the other hand, seemed to know what she was doing alright.

"Look! Isn't that Haruhi with Kagome over there?" Kagome rolled her eyes at the girls that stopped whatever they were doing in favor of looking at them with starry-eyed expressions.

"Oooh male bonding time!" one squealed, sending the rest into a fit.

"Maybe he will join the host club too?"

"We can ask Kyoya…"

"What a great idea! Let's go girls!"

Well, she had to give them some credit for their determination, but there was no way in seven hells that she would join any stupid club anytime soon. Especially one that would most likely be based on entertaining mindless, shrieking harpies. So if they thought that this Kyoya whoever could talk her into it, they had another thing coming.

"Rich bastards…" Kagome grit out, making Haruhi laugh.

"Yeah, but once you get to know them, they are not so bad," she offered, although she couldn't agree more. Rich bastards indeed.

"You mean they are _not_ pretentious, annoying, egotistical and completely unaware of the real world?"

"Um… well…" Haruhi stuttered, rubbing the back of her head, "over there we have one of the southern school gym. Do you want to go inside?"

Recognizing her attempt to change the subject for what it was, Kagome nodded, following her guide.

~F-M-N~

"So… Kagome, how do you like Ouran so far?"

"It is… different."

"You'll get used to it," she smiled warmly, clearly trying her best to make Kagome feel welcome, "I was a little overwhelmed at first, but now I learned to block them out if they get too much."

The male just shrugged, walking slowly to match Haruhi's pace. Brown eyes slanted to him as they walked up the stairs. Kagome Taisho seemed to not care about anything around him, but Haruhi saw certain awareness in his azure eyes that gave away that he was cataloguing everything about everyone around him in his mind.

'Kinda like Kyoya, he too doesn't let anything get past him,' she noted.

They were nearly the same height, Kagome being taller than Haruhi by a couple of inches. Now that she thought about it, Kagome did look a little too feminine for a guy and yet there was a certain air about him that said 'look, but if you touch..'

"Kagome Taisho… Where have I heard that last name before?" she mused out loud.

"Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Excuse me?"

"I was adopted by Sesshomaru Taisho." Kagome supplied nonchalantly. She already knew that gossip started spreading through school like hot, unrelenting wind as soon as she has set her foot into the building. Might as well make sure that they will get some facts right.

Haruhi's brown eyes widened prettily at that.

'Adopted… I wonder what happened to his family?' she thought with a frown.

"You don't like to talk much, do you?" she said instead of voicing her thoughts.

"No." Kagome answered. A year back or so there was no shutting her up, at least according to Souta and Inuyasha. Her jaw clenched at the bittersweet thought. Ever since _it_ happened, she did not speak much at all. Not even to Shippo. Kagome Higurashi – the cheerful, happy-go-lucky time travelling airhead was no more. Lost somewhere 500 years in the past most likely. In comparison, Kagome Taisho was distant, cold and almost cruel. As Inuyasha eloquently put it, she was becoming more and more like 'the bastard' each day. She did not really want to be this way, but she did not see a reason for putting on a cheerful front when it would only be fake.

"Any reason why?" Haruhi interrupted whatever turn Kagome's unhappy thoughts were about to take.

"Look, Haruhi, I like you," Kagome adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder as he stopped, "I admire that unlike ninety nine percent of the students in this school you actually seem to have brains instead of some foie gras mush. That, together with the fact that you seem to put up with the idiots that surround you 24/7 without breaking a sweat is a hell of an accomplishment. But," the male slammed his hands onto the wall on either side of Haruhi's face, effectively caging the girl in and blocking all routs of escape, "that doesn't mean that I am about to be all buddy-buddy with you. Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes," the girl stuttered, shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Good," Kagome took a step back as if nothing happened.

Haruhi looked at his retreating back as he walked away. Was it something she said? She only wanted to make small talk; there was no reason for him to get almost violent with her.

'But then again,' she hurried after him, 'maybe he is not comfortable with having people pry into what he considers his personal matters.'

The silence stretched uncomfortably for her, Haruhi breaking it only to name the rooms that they walked past. Kagome acknowledged her words by nodding and they eventually fell into a pattern of sorts.

"Well I suppose that that is all there is to see, unless you want to come with me to the host club."

"Host club? Why not?" Kagome shrugged. It might actually prove to be entertaining.

Haruhi smiled hesitantly and turned right. She remembered the way she couldn't get her bearings right on her first day. She would be lying if she said that she knew the place like the back of her hand at this point, but there were certain places that she could locate even in her sleep. The top floor of the South building, at the end of the North hallway, in the music room that is never used.

The door to music room three opened at the lightest touch and Kagome found herself promptly assaulted by rose petals while Haruhi dodged them with practiced ease. Now that was skill.

'Which part of the world 'normal' did Sesshomaru not understand when I asked to be put in a school?' Flicking the petals off her shoulder with a look of disdain, Kagome walked in after her guide.

"**Welcome to the host club**," the half-dressed males in front of them chorused seductively.

"**Aw it's just Haruhi and that new kid**," the twins spoke at the same time, making Haruhi roll her eyes at the 'warm' welcome.

"Yeah, the mean and violent one that half the school is talking about," Hiraku added, pulling his brother flush against his chest. "But do not worry; I will protect you with my life, Kaoru."

"Hikaru," the boy turned away from his twin, sporting a bright blush, making the customers sigh at the beauty of their tender, 'brotherly' love.

"The new kid?" the tall, violet eyed man looked up, a slow smile spreading across his handsome face. "So Haruhi brought you here so you would have an opportunity to bathe in my glory, to look upon the infinite beauty that is the king of the host club? How I understand the poor unfortunate souls that were not graced with splendor. Do not be so shy, come closer!"

"You are the king?" Kagome's eyebrows shot up, as she gave the tall blonde man in front of her a once over.

"I am Tamaki Suou and yes I am the king, for my beauty alone outshines-"

"I've seen better," she shrugged.

Tamaki face planted into the floor with a loud thud.

"You've seen better?" he stuttered, his eyes going blank as the Hitachiin twins snickered. How could he possibly go on now!

"Well yes," Kagome continued, oblivious to the way the self-proclaimed king spiraled further and further into the pit of despair, more interested in the toucan that just flew past her ear, "I mean you are ok to look at I suppose-"

"_Ok_ to look at?" Tamaki squeaked, his voice rising an octave higher.

"-but I don't see what the big deal is."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name," Kyoya chose to interfere before Tamaki was put into a non-profitable state for the second time this week.

"Kagome Taisho."

Kyoya's eyes widened marginally as he put the two and two together. Sesshomaru Taisho. The mysterious appearance of an heir but a few weeks ago. The same high and mighty attitude, the same cold facade. "I see," he bounced back, his trademark polite smile back in place, "Welcome to Ouran."

Kagome nodded but did not return the smile. Hands in her pockets, she chose to plonk onto the nearby sofa. It was obvious that they were nowhere near finished interrogating her so she may as well get comfortable. She loosed her tie, wondering why the idiots decided to make it so hot in the room. Probably wanted to inflate their already overblown egos by showing a bit of flesh.

"So what are you doing here then? I didn't think that Taisho heir would be so openly gay?" Kyoya said almost to himself, rubbing his chin in thought as he filed the newfound information away in his mind.

"Excuse me?" Kagome bristled, eyes hardening.

"I was just showing Kagome-san around." Haruhi chose to intervene before Kyoya could add the cost of physical damages to her debt. He would probably triple it too, just so she wouldn't bring any more unauthorized guests.

"Well, since you must know, I came here to ask why would a club specializing in _males_ entertaining girls have a female host."

"He knows!" Honey gasped, climbing up Mori to perch himself on the tall man's shoulder. The grey eyed male didn't even flinch as his clothes and then hair got pulled, more than used to being a jungle gym.

"How did he figure it out?"

"Well it's kinda obvious," Kagome answered nonchalantly, although Haruhi was doing a good job at hiding it, her aura and general disposition gave her away, "Don't worry, I am not going to tell."

"Cross your heart?" Honey piped in, looking grimly serious.

Kagome looked at him for a moment as she wondered why a kid so young would be in the club in the first place. Honey pouted, waiting for an answer and, despite herself, Kagome found it adorable. Mori blinked in surprise as the corners of the cold man's lips twitched into a barely there smile. From what he had heard of the Taisho heir so far, he would have never guessed that the callous boy would take a liking to Mitsukuni. In fact, he was sure to warn him of Kagome-san's attitude in advance. Apparently, it was not necessary.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Kagome decided to humor him, making Honey giggle in delight and abandon his tall silent protector in favor of relocating himself next to Kagome and a piece of chocolate cake that sat on the table in front of them.

"I owe them eight million yen," Haruhi confessed.

"That much?"

"Yeah, I broke a vase which they intended to sell at an auction and the rest is history I suppose," she finished with a weak chuckle.

Eight million. Kagome had no idea of what the club made, but it could take Haruhi well until her graduation to pay back that kind of money. Thinking back to the way the brown eyed girl scribbled vigorously in her notebook, the way she hung onto every teachers word, it was obvious that she had a purpose for coming to Ouran. But will she be able to do it now that she had the added headache of being a host? Perhaps, but Kagome knew from experience how annoying and distracting demanding males could be. Take Inuyasha for instance. If it wasn't for him giving her a hard time whenever she had to study or go back home to take a test, she wouldn't have ended up nearly failing all her classes but history.

"I will help you."

"You want to help _me_?" Haruhi blinked in surprise. First the guy threatens her and as good as tells her to stay away and now he wants to join a place he obviously has no affinity for just to help her pay off a debt? It was surreal.

"If I will become a host you will pay it off quicker," Kagome said as if it was the most obvious thing, ignoring the way the rest gaped in her in hardly veiled disbelief.

"And why do you think we would accept _you_ as a host?" Tamaki finally emerged from his corner as he caught onto what was about to happen, pointing an accusatory finger at his tormentor.

"Oh, so you wouldn't?" Kagome cocked an eyebrow at the almost refusal.

"No offence meant, Taisho-san, but we have got the whole set of types and your rather violent attitude will only scare the guests away," Kyoya tried to play mediator.

"WELL THAT"S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG!" Renge's voice startled them all, making Honey choke on his cake, Mori materializing behind him in an instant and patting the short boy on the back until he coughed it up.

"He would be perfect for the one type that the club lacks at the moment."

"Being?" Kyoya could not keep the skepticism out of his voice.

"The 'bad boy' type! I mean look at him carefully! He nailed the look perfectly. The long non-school-regulation hair! The tattoo on the back of his neck! The I-don't-give-a-damn attitude! And, most importantly, his eyes! Like bottomless sapphires surrounded by thick black lashes." she sighed, pressing her hands to her chest.

"I'm telling you, he's going to be a hit!" she grinned manically, latching onto Kagome's arm.

"Um.. Renge?" Tamaki tried to rescue their lady manager but to no avail. She was far too gone in her fantasy to see that reality was about to hit her with a vengeance.

"Oh the ladies will just adore him! Look at these haughty cheekbones and- and-"

"Renge, was it?" Kagome looked at the girl for the first time.

"Y-yes?"

"I don't hit girls as a rule, but touch me again and I may have to re-think that," Kagome lowered her voice a tone, causing a bright blush to rise on Renge's cheeks. Apparently threats had exactly the opposite effect to what they were meant to round this school.

"See! He is perfect!" she squealed but did abandon her place for a much safer spot on the sofa opposite the violent male, "In fact, I want to request him!"

**This story currently does not have a beta so if anyone is interested send me a PM! Thank you!**


	2. Of fugu and oden

**Thank you so much for your support everyone! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story! This chapter doesn't really follow the Ouran timeline, just a little bit of craziness that I thought of when I was writing 'The twins fight' scene which will be coming up in two chapters. **

**This story is still beta-less so if you notice any errors, typos and the like please tell me. Oh and if someone is interested in becoming a beta, send me a PM! **

"Kyoya, are you sure that it doesn't bother you that Renge has requested him?" Hikaru watched as their shadow king abandoned his place in front of the computer screen in favor of checking in on the guests, his notebook opened as he prepared to jot down anything of interest. Which, from the way that his pen flew over the pages, was just about anything.

"No, not really. In fact when she turned her attention towards Haruhi after that _accident_ I could breathe a little easier. Now that she's got her sights on both Haruhi and Kagome, I don't have to worry about her at all."

The grey eyed man pushed his glasses up, surveying the room. The guests were plenty entertained, the new host, despite a few initial drawbacks and his rather _unorthodox_ approach to hosting, appeared to be doing a good job.

Kagome Taisho. Quite a mystery indeed. It was irritating that no matter where he searched and who he contacted, Kyoya found nothing about the heir to the Taisho fortune. It was as if the guy just simply appeared at Ouran and that was the first that anyone has seen him. The Ootori family has been doing business with Sesshomaru Taisho for years and no matter how elusive and secretive the man was, he wouldn't have been able to hide such a vital piece of information. In fact, the young man was clearly not Taisho's son by blood. So why choose him to be the successor? And why would someone as cold and cruel as Sesshomaru Taisho wish to adopt in the first place?

"Curiouser and curiouser," he murmured, moving to stand behind Haruhi as she prepared the host club's famous instant coffee. Kyoya scrunched his nose up in distaste at the aroma that wafted off the liquid. Surely Tamaki ingested it endlessly only to humor Haruhi. He couldn't possibly like it.

"Haruhi."

"Yes Kyoya-senpai?"

"Taisho-san is in the same class as you, is he not?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Um yeah, he enrolled a few days ago. What about him?" Haruhi picked up the tray, the cups gently clinging at the movement.

"Simply curious."

Haruhi snorted in disbelief. Kyoya was never _simply curious_ about anyone. She has only known the guy for a few weeks, and already it was quite obvious that he was never _curious_ about anyone unless there was something to gain from association.

"What does Renge see in him?" Kaoru sulked, propping his chin up with his hand, "In fact, what do all of them see in him?"

"Yeah, he just sits there," Hikaru snorted humorously, "We work our buts off with our act; the boss spends ages on learning which angle makes him look best, Mori and Honey have got their routine worked out and even Kyoya entertains from time to time."

"He just _sits_ there. Doesn't talk. Doesn't even eat cake like Honey! In fact, I'm sure that I've seen him fall asleep once!"

"**Boring if you ask me,**" they concluded in perfect unison, crossing their arms over their chests with a huff.

"Yet the profits keep on flowing," Kyoya materialized behind them, making the twins flinch away, "Twice as many people requested him today and he has regulars already."

Seemingly unaware of the seething twins and their glares, Kagome sat calmly on the sofa between the giggling girls as she tried to stifle yet another yawn.

"Kagome-chan? What is your favourite colour?"

"Kagome-chan, I brought you cake. Would you like some?"

Kagome grit her teeth, deciding to exercise her very special miko power which consisted of ignoring the dimwits around her at any cost. She would have thought that if she stayed silent than gradually the girls would loose interest and then she could ask to do more menial but less annoying jobs around the club. Like making instant coffee or cutting up cake. She was quite confident in her skills in that area. However, her lack of response seemed to just egg the girls on so a demotion was unlikely. They were now playing the 'who can get Kagome to talk' game and so far, she hasn't answered a single question in the five days that she has been a host. Surprisingly, she was requested more and more, instead of being left alone which meant that some of the other hosts were loosing their regulars.

She smirked at the thought. It was so funny to watch how riled up Tamaki and the Hitachiin brothers got when Kyoya told them. Tamaki puffed and huffed, unable to draw in a breath and the twins doubled their efforts in their 'brotherly love' routine.

"Kagome-chan, do you not like cake? I haven't ever seen you eat any. In fact, you don't seem to be eating anything at all, even at lunchtime. Don't boys need their food?"

Kagome sucked in her breath sharply. That reminded her so much of her mum that it hurt. She used to say it all the time when Inuyasha would eat everything in the house. "Growing boys need their food" she would say with unflappable optimism and a bright smile, then grab her handbag and head to the shops for more provisions. She never complained once, not even with the money being short.

Kagome stood up sharply, her hands balled into fists until her knuckles grew white as she reminded herself that the girl was an idiot and not worth her anger. Huffing in annoyance, she walked away from her 'assigned hosting area' and towards the window seat, leaving the guests alone.

"Was it something that I said?" the startled girl muttered dejectedly.

"Oh this is just what bad boys like him do," Renge complimented Kagome with an all-knowing look in her eyes, clearly thinking herself to be an expert, "They come and go as they please, no holding them!"

"Maybe he will eat if we make something that he likes!" another customer suggested cheerfully.

"**Yeah!**"

"Well then ladies, let's play the 'guess Kagome's favorite food" game," Kyoya offered with a saccharine smile as he once again just happened to be in the right place and at the right time, "whoever guesses, gets to spend the whole afternoon one on one with Kagome."

"Ooooh I will play!"

"Me too!"

Kyoya's smile never wavered as he left the table, his keen mind already calculating the profit that they were about to make. Talking the school chefs into cooking up a few dishes would be a breeze. Than add three hundred percent on top of the initial costs and, as Tamaki would put it, voila! Giving himself a mental pat on the back, he set to work.

With the club's shadow king's incredible and manipulative speech given in front of the chefs, a few calls to the suppliers and the cost of renting out the kitchens added on top of the ever-growing fee that the gullible – generous, he corrected himself - girls would so eagerly want to pay, everything was ready by the time the club assembled the very next day.

"So ladies, you must choose the dish that you think Taisho-san will enjoy the most and our chefs will kindly prepare it for you," he gestured towards the men and women lined up in a row behind him.

"**Right!**"

"Then let the games begin! You have one hour," he moved out of the way as the girl's stampeded towards the food and fine dining magazines casually laid out on the tables.

~F-M-N~

Kagome yawned. Today was obviously a slow day for her. The other hosts were busy with their guests, Tamaki looking triumphant now that the order in the universe has been restored and no one doubted his status as the king.

Tamaki's eyes slanted onto Kagome who was currently busying himself with constructing a card house. A strange way to spend time, but what was the poor soul to do? He was quite right about Kagome's popularity stemming out of the novelty of having a new face around the club (really he had no idea till Kaoru suggested it) and now his little doves flocked back to where they belonged all along. That is, in his presence.

With a gust of wind, Kagome's house collapsed, the male's hands still poised over where the next floor of the mini house would go. The way his face scrunched up in annoyance, the slight barely visible pout, it was just so…

'Adorable!' Tamaki lit up like a bulb. Perhaps he has misjudged the new host! Maybe all the cruel words and an occasional violent outburst were just signs of him fighting his love for his daddy! It appears that not only he has a daughter, but now a son! His family just keeps on growing by the day!

"Kagome, come over here!" he waved with a wide grin.

Kagome tensed at the look in his eyes, it spoke of nothing but headache for her. Deciding to oblige him this time, she stood up, weaving her way through the tables and sofas.

"Yes?"

"Come sit with me," he smiled brightly, making the yellow harpies around him screech in delight. Tamaki did not even bat an eyelash at their antics. Kagome had to give him some credit for that.

"I'd rather not," she said, looking away to see that Mori and Honey have come back into the room. Perhaps she could go and sit with them, seeing as she actually _enjoyed_ their company.

"I just figured out your secret."

'Which one?' she thought, slightly surprised that a person with observational skills of the sofa that he sat on actually managed to do so.

"Congratulations, that pretty head of yours does actually work occasionally," she said instead of voicing her thoughts.

Tamaki ignored the barb, patting the empty place next to him.

'Is he actually patronizing me?' Kagome snorted, plonking down on to the sofa. Perhaps if she did swing this right, it may prove to be entertaining.

"You see my lovelies," he turned to a rather shy looking girl sitting to his right and grasped her chin gently, "sometimes you have to forgive the atrocities committed against you in order to allow a beautiful and tender friendship to blossom. I and Kagome are but an apology away from it!"

"Um… I forgive you?" Kagome scratched the back of her head in confusion.

"I.. What! It is _you_ who should apologize!" Tamaki gasped in righteous indignation.

"What for?"

"Well, where should I start…" the annoyed man let go of the blushing customer's chin in order to take out a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. As he shook it out, Kagome watched as it expanded until it covered most of the coffee table.

'I can't believe that the guy actually bothered to write it all down. So much for not keeping a grudge.'

"How about the time you doubted my otherworldly beauty? Or-or when you have slammed my head into the Honey-senpai's cake or-"

"-Now that was funny!" Kagome grinned making the ladies, who were paying little attention to what was said even though they watched the two males with hungry look in their eyes, sigh in delight.

"You are such a brute! I've changed my mind! You are just as awful as those despicable twins!" Tamaki wailed, oblivious to the fact that Kagome was no longer sitting next to him but instead chose to relocate herself closer to Mori and Honey.

~F-M-N~

"Kagome! We are ready!" Kyoya announced with his usual profit-generating smile.

"For.."

"For the tasting session to begin," the grey eyed man waved Kagome over to the other side of the room, "Each lady has carefully selected a dish that you may find palatable. Should one of them succeed, she can collect her prize."

Kyoya - aka the scrooge - offering her _free_ food? And what prize was he talking about? Something was not right about this; she just couldn't put her finger on it yet. Her blue eyes not leaving the table covered with a long white cloth of sorts, she moved towards the club's vice president and the whispering, giggling yellow mass behind him. The rest of the hosts stopped what they were doing in and looked at the spectacle in curiosity as they watched Kyoya explain something to the blushing excited women around him.

"What do you think that is all about, Mori?" Honey put his empty plate down on the table and looked up at the silent man. "Should we go and see?"

Mori regarded the throng with a slight look of unease. He really did not enjoy commotion such as this all that much. But then again, he looked at the blonde boy next to him, who could resist the hopeful look in Honey-senpai's eyes? Those brown eyes brought the word 'cute' to a completely new level.

"Yes."

Content with the monosyllabic reply, Honey smiled brightly and grabbed Usa-chan, skipping merrily away with Mori following close behind. The tall male frowned as Kagome's shoulders tensed. From way the young male's fingers twitched in a tell-tale way each time a girl got too close for his comfort, it was clear that he might snap in just about any moment.

"Haruhi's debt," Mori said softly enough for the girls not to hear.

Blue eyes settled on his person as Kagome grumbled something unintelligible in reply and, with some effort, relaxed his stance.

~F-M-N~

"Let the tasting begin!" In one overly dramatic movement that hinted that hanging out with Tamaki did rub off on him, Kyoya flung the cloth off, revealing what was underneath to the rest of the hosts, who have gathered around to watch the show.

Plates with meat and pastries, cakes and confectionaries, strange gaping fish and odd looking lumps were proudly displayed in front of the girl that picked it, waiting to be sampled.

"What is this?" Honey-sempai pointed to the dish directly in front of him.

"That would be Fugu," Kyoya pushed his glasses up with his middle finger, "a rare delicacy that could only be chosen by someone as refine as this young lady," he complimented the girl standing next to the dish, making her blush. The rest of the hosts were not fooled by that smile. It was quite obvious that that odd looking whitish thing probably was one of the most expensive and thus profitable things for the club.

"Isn't that the poisonous puffer fish?" Haruhi suddenly remembered.

"Can be lethal in almost sixty percent of cases," Kyoya chose to supply that useful bit of information, making the hosts gulp.

"Don't," Mori pushed Honey's hand away as he reached out to poke the fish.

"Oh don't worry Kagome! The chef left just enough poison for the fish to leave a tingling sensation on the lips and tongue so it's not dangerous," the girl smiled brightly, offering a rather uncomfortable looking host a fork.

"He wouldn't want to eat that!" a blonde shoved her away suddenly, "Try my steak and fries! The meat was imported from-"

"Ostrich eggs with salad," another exclaimed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Lobster!"

"Foie gras and duck innards!"

"Haggis!"

"Poached salmon!"

"Deep friend scorpions!"

Kagome felt her eye twitch at the last one. She knew that with her attitude and their lady manager's efforts to promote the bad boy image of her as a host, the mindless amebas that were their customers probably thought that she drank people's blood for breakfast but DEEP FRIED SCORPIONS!?

"**Rich bastards**," her and Haruhi whispered in perfect synchrony.

"I am out of here," the blue eyed male grit through clenched teeth and turned away from the screeching, pushing 'ladies' that were on the verge of starting a full scale food fight. It was clearly not about getting time alone with the elusive bad boy type, not anymore. Once the first noodle landed on a blonde's nose, they seemed quite content to fling cake and miso soup into each others faces. The host club wisely chose not to interfere and promptly found themselves covering under the same coffee table, Mori's and Tamaki's legs sticking out no matter how much they tried to pull them in.

"**Great, they look like they will be at it for a while**," the twins shot accusatory looks Kagome's way but found even the most malicious ones ignored.

"I suppose I should have predicted that something like this could occur. Oh well, I will just have to add the cleaning charges onto Haruhi's debt."

"Now wait a minute! This was your _brilliant_ idea," Haruhi pointed out to Kyoya, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Whilst the rest of the hosts bickered, Mori's dark grey eyes settled on the small male next to him as the look on his face became darker by the second.

"I've got to stop this," Kagome hissed as she was accidently kneed in the stomach by Honey-senpai.

"It is too dangerous," she was surprised to hear Mori whisper in reply.

At that precise moment, Tamaki remembered his role as the father and thus protector of the family. Grasping his 'son's' shoulder, he all but flung Kagome backward as the boy was about to crawl out from the oasis of peace into the roaring inferno. "Look Kagome, risking life and limb just to get us out of here is not-"

"I'm not doing it for _you_. I just don't want to spend the rest of my school life on paying back the millions of yen that Kyoya will add to Haruhi's debt," she struggled against his surprisingly strong grip. Seeing that he would not budge, the annoyed girl resolved to the only measure she deemed fit. She shoved hard, pushing him out into the technicolor mess that was once a group of ladies. With a loud yelp, Tamaki flew into the middle of a frilly fruit cake, sliding down its mashed creamy side.

She ignored the twins' guffaws and Honey's lament for the wasted cake, and crawled out from underneath the coffee table. Although now was probably not the time, she could not help but wonder how something so small could provide refuge to seven people. She blinked in surprise as a bowl of ramen (if only Inuyasha could see this) flew past her nose. That was the last straw.

"Enough!" Kagome shot up, slamming both his fists against one of the long tables. "Look at this mess, its pathetic!"

All movement suddenly stopped as the girls looked with pure horror on their faces at the enraged young man and then at each other. Kagome snorted humorously at that. It would have been funny if it wasn't so ridiculous.

"Idiots," he muttered, kicking a chicken leg to vent some of his frustration.

"**We are sorry Kagome**."

"We just really wanted to find out what your favorite food is."

Kagome had the insult on the tip of her tongue but decided to let it go, seeing as nearly half of the customers were on the brink of tears and she was in no mood to deal with a bunch of sniveling hormonal schoolgirls.

"I don't see what the big deal is," the handsome male sighed in exasperation as he pushed the stray obsidian locks out of his face, "It's not as if- hey, is that oden?"

"Yes it is," one of the girl's gave the rest a victorious smile despite the big glob of cream in her hair, offering the male of her dreams a spoon with a sweet smile.

"I like oden," the blue-eyed boy confessed, taking the spoon. Somewhat reluctant to try it for the fear of any super-crazy_ special_ ingredients that may have been added, he slid the first spoonful into his mouth.

"Do you like it?"

"Hm, its not bad," he hummed in appreciation, making the dirty, chow covered girls swoon at the genuine look of contentment on his face.

But apparently the kamis sensed that not enough crazy, ridiculous and unexplainable events occurred on this day and decided to remedy that. The winner of the game was pushed forward with force and, as momentum propelled her forwards, she slipped on a banana skin, sending her flying into Kagome. With a squeak, she latched onto the startled male's arm, making the bowl fly through the air. Kagome pushed the shocked female out of harm's way on reflex, getting the food all over the front of his uniform.

"I'm so- sorry Kagome!" she stuttered, watching with horror filled eyes as the broth seeped into the once pristine fabric of his shirt.

"Well, at least it had time to cool down."

The twins snickered in the background, clearly pleased with themselves. Kagome narrowed her eyes at them as she put two and two together. So they liked their little games? Well, they weren't the only ones who could play games around here.

Suddenly, the man smirked, making all take a step back. That smirk, the type that could make any wholesome girl go weak in the knees, spelled nothing but trouble for everyone present.

'Let's see how they can handle an even worse dent in their requests.'

Lifting his fingers closer to his face, Kagome took put one into his mouth, slowly licking the broth off.

"Such a waste of good food," he murmured with half lidded eyes, "and now I am all wet too."

"I'm so sorry. I'm-"

"Better get out of these wet clothes before I catch a cold," he shrugged the school blazer off, completely ignoring his audience. Nimble, slender fingers moved to undo the first two buttons of his stained shirt, revealing the smooth column of his neck. The flash of flesh finally broke the girl's out of their trance, the infernal squealing growing tenfold as his fingers slid down to the next button.

Tamaki reacted faster than anyone thought he could, possibly out of fear that the king statues would be taken away forever, although it could have something to do with Haruhi standing close to the undressing young man and consequently getting the front row seats for the show. Thrusting a towel into Kagome's face, he had the twins drag the still shocked male out of the room, Kyoya closing the door behind them when the girls bolted for their half-naked prize.

"I'm sorry ladies, but the rest is pay-per-view," he chuckled at the chorus of whines and pleads that filled the air, "but," he added, "make sure to look out for pictures of Kagome and other hosts on our website!"

~F-M-N~

Kagome pushed the twins off herself, grateful that they didn't have the chance to touch her concealed but nonetheless there womanly assets. She wasn't really going to strip in public, just a little, to tease their so-called daddy and annoy the twins. So worth it, Tamaki's reaction was-

"Priceless!" Kaoru shook with ill concealed laughter.

"Did you see boss' face? I thought he was gonna pop a nerve shrieking about Haruhi's poor innocent eyes!"

Just as abruptly as it started, their laughter stopped, the two turning to look at the shorter male with contemplative looks on their handsome faces.

"**You are ok**," they patted the blue-eyed boys head.

"Um, thanks?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow, pushing their hands away.

"You just might be as fun as Haruhi is. Kaoru?"

"Yes Hikaru?"

"**It appears that we now have **_**two**_** playthings**," they concluded in a sing-song voice.

Kagome may have not known it yet, but when it came to the twins, the world was divided into 'us' and 'others'. Their speech and behavior towards 'others' stemmed out of whether they were interesting enough or not. In this case, the two decided that the newest addition to the host club was definitely worth claiming.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the statement. Five hundred years separated these two and Kouga, but she was sure that they would have hit it off immediately. Arrogant attitude? Check. Can't take a hint? Double check.

"You will keep your arms and hands away from me unless you wish to loose them," she hissed, pulling the curtain of the changing room closed.

"Aw, c'mon! You know you want to," Kaoru propped himself against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Together we can get up to such _mischief_," Hikaru all but purred, rubbing his hands together as devious plots started forming in his mind.

"Why does it sound so wrong when you say it?" the heard Kagome's muffled reply followed by the gentle plop of discarded clothes.

"Well if that is wrong, than being right is just plain boring."

"Whatever. Can you get me a clean shirt? Seeing as this one is ruined thanks to you?" Kagome flung the dirty blazer and shirt out of the changing room, hitting the place were Kaoru was moments ago to the twins' amusement.

~F-M-N~

"Here," Hikaru was back a few minutes later, a new set of uniform in tow.

"Thanks. I will remind Kyoya to take the cost of the shirt and blazer out of Haruhi's debt."

The older twin grinned at that. It appeared that Kagome and Kyoya would fight tooth and nail for every dollar and, with the former's glacial glares and latter's devious manipulative mind, perhaps the host club would get even more exciting than before.

"So Kagome," Kaoru moved closer to the changing room, "what food _do_ you like?"

"Well.." the preoccupied teen trailed off, "I like pocky."

"Who doesn't?" Hikaru rolled his eyes dramatically, "C'mon tell us."

Her fingers hovered over the button as she looked up, regarding herself in the mirror for a moment. It felt almost strange to see the distorted lines of her own body through the illusion, like being in two bodies at the same time. She shivered at the thought.

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream? Didn't think such tough guy as him would like sweets," Hikaru muttered. After all that took place, he expected it to be something weird or nasty and ice cream was just so… normal.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed quietly, "You know," he looked up to see his brother looking straight at him, "he might not be as bad as he tries to come across."

"Oh, I am much worse," Kagome pushed the curtain out of her way, walking out of the changing room. "Tell the rest that I decided to go home. In emotional turmoil, unfit to carry on working yada yada yada.."

**Fugu is such a cool word, don't you think? I saw the picture of the fish when I was searching for some weird foodstuff for the girls to offer Kagome cos something as normal as ice cream would obviously not even cross their minds. What can I say… I think they are silly. **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Coming up next, 'Meet the pack'!**


	3. Meet the pack

~F-M-N~

Kagome walked through the town, ignoring the looks that the people were giving her. It wasn't often that someone from Ouran would be seen walking home from school, in fact, she was pretty sure it was just her and Haruhi that did. Sesshomaru did not approve and made no effort to hide his displeasure when he saw the chauffeur polishing the limousine for the umpteenth time for the lack of anything better to do. Inuyasha would just huff and puff until Rin would drag him away, one twitching puppy ear squeezed in a tight hold and Shippo just shrugged.

Kagome liked to walk.

She did a lot of it whilst on their quest for Naraku and couldn't imagine sitting around for too long even now. Though she had to admit that it did take up quite a bit of her time. Time better spent on her homework lest she wished to fail as spectacularly as she thought she might. She winced at that. Ten percent in an algebra test and _that_ was possibly for writing her name correctly. In fact, the only subject that she enjoyed and was any good at was History.

Taking her hair out of its ponytail, she ran her fingers through it. She could already feel a headache forming from just thinking about Maths. She knew that she needed help, but who to ask?

"Excuse me, but aren't you Kagome Taisho?" a raspy voice interrupted her train of thoughts effectively.

She stopped, looking at the aged man that approached her. "Yes, I am."

The man shuffled closer, the pungent aroma coming off him threatening to take the lining off her nasal passages as he waved his hands about animatedly.

"So fortunate that I would meet you here, out of all places. Shirakawa-sama wanted me to deliver this message to your household, but perhaps you can take pity on my old bones and do it yourself?" With a grin that could have cracked a lesser being's face, the man thrust the letter into Kagome's hands before she had the chance to reply. Winking at the slightly stunned teenager, he sent out a wave of youki, his smile becoming even broader when, after a brief moment of hesitation, Kagome answered with a gentle pulse of her reiki.

"Give my regards to Lord Sesshomaru and his pack," the youkai bowed politely.

"Tell Totosai that I said hi," Kagome returned his bow with a slight incline of her head, nothing more or less than was expected.

"Certainly, miko-sama," he chuckled good-naturedly, giving an all-knowing look to the teen before walking away with speed that his so-called 'frail' bones shouldn't be able to handle.

~F-M-N~

"Welcome home master Taisho."

Kagome kicked her shoes off, walking past the bowing servants without a word. Turning the thin band on her ring so that flower insignia now faced the other side, she felt a familiar tremor run through her body as it undergone the changes. Her waist became more waspish, the flare of her hips and her breasts evident even under her school blazer.

"Tamiko," she said to the housekeeper, her voice rising an octave as it returned to its normal self, "is Shippo here?"

"No, mistress Kagome," the demoness replied smoothly without batting an eyelash at the transition from male to female that the girl has just undergone, "I am afraid that you are alone for the weekend."

Kagome shoulders tensed slightly, her eyes flashing with an emotion that the demoness could not quite place.

"I see," she said softly, gathering her hair and twisting it into a sloppy bun. "Send someone to the dojo then, I feel like putting some new moves into practice."

"Yes mistress."

As the young heiress left the room, the servants set to their work. They have been with the Taisho family for over millennia, flawless in their execution of any task set, loyal to a fault and, most importantly, never questioning their masters' and mistresses'. Yet out of all of them Tamiko was by far the eldest and the most powerful. The inuyoukai was there at the birth of InuTaisho and then his pups; she stood by her master through wars, has seen the House fall only to grow even greater than before. She remembered when Sesshomaru-sama had brought Rin to her for the first time. Such a little helpless human she was at the time.

And then, he brought Kagome. The second human arrived at the mansion looking far worse for wear than she remembered the first one to be. Dirty and painfully thin, in tattered clothes and with a heavy monstrosity of a yellow bag on her back. Yet she was not broken, far from it. In her eyes burnt the determination to survive against all odds. The girl was named the successor to the Taisho fortune the very next day, no explanation given. When Tamiko decided to approach Sesshomaru-sama about it, he simply stated: "It pleases me to do so." Kagome herself wasn't forthcoming either. In fact, in the first two weeks of her arrival in the mansion, she did not speak ten words to anyone, except Shippo.

'I guess there are some things that only time can heal,' the youkai sighed in resignation, picking the handle of the telephone up to make her daily report.

~F-M-N~

Kagome held her breath and counted till ten, and only then allowed herself to exhale. The training ended far too quickly for her liking but what else could she expect? She could still feel reiki pumping through her limbs, heightening her senses and reflexes so that they could rival that of youkai. It was a handy skill that Sesshomaru has taught her during one of her training sessions with Sango. Was it really five hundred years ago?

"You are all so weak," she looked frigidly at the twitching pile before her that looked very much like a curious version of Kerplunk.

A shoji screen slid open, making her look up at the man who entered. He did not flinch away from her steady gaze as others would; working for Sesshomaru came with the benefits of gaining immunity against evil glares and fierce glowers of all sorts.

"Mistress, there is someone on the phone for you," he bowed, passing her the telephone.

"Thank you," she took her mobile phone, effectively dismissing the servant.

She waited for the shoji screen to shut with a soft click and only then pressed the phone to her ear.

"Yes? I see…" she frowned at the babble that was just about as incomprehensible as it could get, "Give me ten minutes."

~F-M-N~

Hearing the staccato of soft footsteps, Tamiko took a delicate sniff. Giddy anticipation, nervousness, apprehension… Just what did that human was up to this time?

The girl rounded the corner and paused, seeing that she was not about to leave without being noticed.

"Tamiko, I am going out."

"Yes, I can see that," the demonness clicked her tongue, giving Kagome a once over, "I am afraid that master Sesshomaru and master Inuyasha were quite specific about not letting you out at night."

"Well they are not here and besides," she turned the band on the ring, "I can take care of myself," Kagome finished with a devious glint in his eyes. Pulling the hood over his head, now only his obsidian locks visible from underneath, the male started towards the front door with Tamiko following close behind as she tried to talk sense into the teen.

"Master Kagome I _must_ insist-"

"Oh, I just remembered, could you give the envelope in my blazer pocket to Sesshomaru when you next see him? Don't wait up!" The boy gave the aged youkai a quick peck on the cheek before bolting out the door.

"Young people nowadays. No respect at all for the elders," Tamiko huffed, dusting imaginary specks off her kimono. As far as she knew, her having to deal with one obstinate master after another was some form of karmic punishment for her misdeeds in her past lives. Ah well, Kagome did have a point. What the Taisho brothers did not know about couldn't hurt them.

~F-M-N~

The following morning, hearing the gravel crunch under what was most likely a limousine, Tamiko did something that she did not do for the past three hundred years. She cursed in the way that would make a sailor blush in embarrassment. Going as fast as her traditional and restricting garment would allow her, she made her way to the family wing of the house. Nose twitching, she examined the scents to find, to her chagrin, that Kagome did not return yet.

"Kagome, where are ya wench!" Inuyasha screeched somewhere below, making the housekeeper change her course abruptly.

"**Welcome home**," the rest of the servants chorused as the demonness finally made it down the stairs.

If Sesshomaru picked up on her being slightly out of breath, he chose not to comment on it, instead busying himself with the contents of the envelope that the housekeeper gave to him when asked as to Kagome's whereabouts.

"Tamiko?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" she bristled as the tai regarded her steadily for a few long moments. She could not help but feel uncomfortable around him, the male exuded arrogance and aloofness in the same way men would exude aftershave.

"Summon Totosai, I need to speak with him."

"Yes, Seshomaru-sama," she breathed out as he walked past.

~F-M-N~

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered loudly from someplace underneath the shopping bags Rin made him carry inside. Grunting as a particularly vicious Chanel one nearly poked his eye out, he set them down sharply, the staff picking the bags up and carrying them off with far more flourish than he ever could manage.

"Calm down Inuyasha, it is only five in the morning, she is probably asleep," Rin hissed at him, punching him in the arm for good measure.

"Keh, she better not be. Not after all the trouble I went through to drill waking up with the first rays of light into her."

The woman was about to protest when he and Shippo ran past her in a flurry of youki and curses, almost making her topple over, prompting Inuyasha to follow the menace. Rin rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. Five centuries have done nothing to improve his 'charming' demeanor and Shippo… Hearing a loud crash in the distance followed by growls, she sighed. At least their enthusiasm was not directed at her this time. Poor Kagome.

~F-M-N~

"Kago-" Inuyasha closed his mouth with a click at the sight of the lump of what must have been Kagome completely submerged under the covers, only one hand sticking out.

"I guess she _is_ asleep," he said quietly, her delicate fingers clutching at the covers tightly as if in reply.

"Weak humans," he scoffed. Clawed fingers moved to pull the small gap between the curtains that allowed for the rays of light to spill onto the bed closed. "I guess I will go and see what's for breakfast."

Nodding in agreement, Shippo moved out of his way, closing the door without so much as a click. With a small amused smile he walked up to the bed.

"He's gone," he crouched next to the bed across where he believed the girl's face was located.

"Good," Kagome emerged slightly flushed from being under the covers for so long, still in her clothes from yesterday. Turning the band on her finger, she let the illusion drop.

"You lot weren't supposed to find out," she explained with a pout, shrugging out of her jacket.

"I figured," Shippo grinned at the sight she made. With dirt on her cheeks and leaves in her hair, probably there from her climbing the tree to get to her bedroom window, coupled with the defiant expression on her face she looked simply adorable.

"What did you get yourself into this time?" he enquired gently, grasping her chin and tilting her head up so she would look at him. With some reluctance, she did, taking in the appearance of her kit. He had changed so much over the years. Gone was the little demon that would demand lollypops and snuggle up to her each night. Shippo has grown into a handsome male, with the bold green color of his eyes, fair skin, wild hair and impressive physique making him every girl's dream. As Tamaki would put it, he was host club material all right.

She felt him squeeze her jaw a little tighter, a way of telling her that he still wanted an answer.

"I was bored," she shrugged. No need to tell him what she was really up to. One again, her reiki had worked its magic just in time to heal most of the bruises and even if her perceptive son did feel the minty fresh sting of purity it against his skin, he chose not to mention it.

Shippo was concerned. It seemed as though she was always the target for the wicked and the worst whenever she went. He couldn't possibly count the times Kagome had been attacked, kidnapped, poisoned, and generally roughly handled by the fools that wanted a jewel shard. At the time he was just a kit and could do next to nothing about it. Now he was older, wiser and deadly. The jewel was gone and yet she still managed to attract trouble.

"Kagome, you really got to stop putting yourself in danger like that. I know that the jewel got absorbed back into your body after the wish was made, but this doesn't mean that the demons will not come after you. The power in you whispers against our senses, it intrigues us," he murmured, brushing her hair out of her face. She relaxed, letting his fingers slide through her unruly tresses.

"I will keep that in mind."

"I am serious. I-" he stuttered, his eyes becoming hard, "I don't want to loose you, mama. Not after waiting for centuries to see you."

Kagome felt something in her chest tighten. He looked so defeated in that moment, and it was her that put that dejected look onto his face.

Suddenly, she sprang off the bed, her arms wrapping around him and effectively knocking them both to the floor. He blinked once, then twice. Snorting at his dumbfounded look, she kissed his cheek.

"As much as I appreciate my son worrying for me, I'd rather you keep in mind that I am the big bad Shikon miko," he laughed at that, making her lips twitch into a smile.

"Fine. Let's go and eat our extra-early breakfast. Courtesy of Inuyasha not being able to wait till decent time."

As they walked into the kitchen, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, who was looking at her with an expression that indicated a great deal of interest in the object of his focus, attention that no one in his right mind really wanted to receive, making what little bravery she had before facing him with an explanation for her nightly 'walkies' vanish.

"Ohhhhhh shit…" she whispered.

"Indeed."

~F-M-N~

Shippo was worried. It has been an hour and Kagome was yet to come out of the room that Inuyasha had lovingly dubbed the 'fifth level of hell'. Sesshomaru has mellowed down quite a lot over the years, but he still had that the-streets-will-flow-with-the-blood-of-my-enemies look on his face on occasion.

"Do you think she's ok in there?" the kitsune asked no one in particular, his tails swishing from side to side as he sat down on the window seat.

"Keh, Sesshomaru may act like a big bad demon, but when it comes to Rin and Kagome he is just pathetic," Inuyasha crossed his arms across his broad chest, his ears twitching as he listened to his mate as she bustled about several rooms away. "He'd let them get away with murder. Even if someone brought the dead bodies before him as evidence he'd just say that it was that way in the first place."

"Whatever," Shippo flipped the pages of the book on his lap, determined to find something to occupy himself with.

The double doors opened, revealing a sheepish Kagome as she was finally released from Sesshomaru's domain, the demon following a few steps behind her. Looking around, she noticed that everyone tried to look as casual as possible which, seeing as Shippo was holding his book at an odd angle and Inuyasha seemed incredibly interested in a wooden ornament, they failed at. The momentary silence was broken by the sound of an amused and ladylike chuckle.

"I see that my son is just being his usual cheerful self, friendly self. If Kagome's reaction to being around him is anything to go by," an elegantly dressed demoness laughed, standing up from her chair in one graceful movement.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru sighed, thinking of a polite way to excuse himself.

"Such a spiteful child," Hatsumomo pouted, brushing past her son to sweep Kagome into a bone crushing hug.

"Fortunately, I am not here for you. I wanted to see my dear little Kagome!" she smiled, revealing her longer than normal fangs. "After all, it is only natural for a _grandmother_ to wish to see her grandpups and, seeing as you have failed – repeatedly – over the years to provide me with any and she is your only heir Sesshomaru, she will be blessed with my undivided attention for today!"

"I can only imagine her joy." Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the way the human girl was trying to push against his mother's chest. The demoness didn't even notice.

"Umph lgfme!"

"What was that dear?" She enquired sweetly, rubbing her cheek against the captured girl's face affectionately.

"Let go you are strangling me!" Kagome gasped for air as she was suddenly released, rubbing her sore arms.

"Guess what we are doing today?" The inu practically oozed glee as she picked up her bag.

"Shopping?"

"Shopping!"

"Joy."

"And you must ditch that silly illusion of yours for the day," Hatsumomo waved the girl's protests away as if she was a petulant child.

"What if someone from school sees me?" Kagome whined.

"Don't be such a party pooper. Besides, after I am finished with you, they will not recognize you!"

"That is what I am afraid of."

~F-M-N~

Despite herself, Kagome could not help but blush a little at the way Hatsumomo praised her looks as they walked down the street littered with boutiques. She didn't know what the big fuss was about. Sure, she wasn't ugly but nothing beyond that. Inuyasha had made it clear enough all those years ago and, although he admitted to being a jerk, the insults did their damage.

"-and your hair is just so luscious! I wish you would let me play with it more often." Hatsumomo finished with a happy sigh, winding an obsidian lock around her finger and letting it bounce back into place.

"It's nothing like yours."

"It doesn't have to be, dear. It is beautiful in its own right."

"Hatsumomo-sama!"

"Ah, it is Mizumi Ootori!"

"Who? Wait- Ootori?!"

"Charmed."

"And this is- Hey, where is Kagome?"

~F-M-N~

Kagome was not in a good mood after yesterday. She has almost forgotten how tiring shopping sprees with Rin or Hatsumomo could be. The two were maniacs when it came to shoes, bags, accessories and the like. It probably came with their professions.

Today the host club was held outside so that all would be able to enjoy the blooming of the Sakura blossoms. Tamaki, Kyoya, and the Hitachiin twins were dressed as waiters while Mori, Honey, Haruhi and Kagome were dressed in _yukatas_. All hosts but one smiled at the guests as they walked through the gates and into the beautiful garden as 'the host club flower viewing banquet' commenced.

"My princess, which cup would you like your tea in?" Tamaki asked the girl sweetly, gesturing towards the long table full of exquisite and expensive tea sets. "The Foley? Worcester? Or the Susie's Gardenia?"

"They are all so lovely, I don't know which one to choose," she complimented with a smile. "Which one would you choose, Tamaki?"

"Which one?" He repeated the question as he took her hand, gently pulling her towards himself, "well none of these compare to you, my princess."

"Oh Tamaki, I don't really know what to say…" she blushed, clearly enjoying the attention.

"You mean you've never been to Covent Garden?" Kaoru questioned the two women sitting across the table, a hint of surprise coloring his voice.

"No. All of our antiques are from Portabello."

"I think you would like Covent Garden," Hikaru interject smoothly, pouring the girl a cup of tea, " most of our Victorian pieces are from there."

"Kagome-chan, you look great in a yukata," a customer gushed, making the blue eyed host look in her direction briefly.

Kagome said nothing, sticking to her I-will-speak-to-you-idiots-when-hell-freezes-over approach when it came to the guests.

Her slender fingers playing with the fabric of her sleeves, Kagome wondered how in the name of all holly did Kyoya manage to cajole her into wearing a _yukata_. At first, after having witnessed some of the outfits of Tamaki's choosing, she had refused to dress up at all. She was quite adamant about it too; at least until the club's shadow king waltzed into the changing room and all but thrust the debt payment schedule into her face, suggesting that they negotiate _if _she agreed to his terms.

'I suppose that it could have been worse. At least a yukata is something that I have worn on a few occasions.'

Looking at the way the hosts interacted with the guests, Kagome idly noted to herself that even as waiters, they were pulling the whole thing off quite well. Tamaki was clearly in his element and even if she found his sunny disposition and sugarcoated words off putting, the women seemed to like it well enough. The twins, for once, took a break from their 'brotherly love' act and were just chatting with their guests. She preferred them when they weren't drooling all over one another. As for their pranks, she had plenty of experience with Shippo to know how to deal with the mischievous types. However, if those two thought that she would allow anyone to outwit her, they had another thing coming. Perhaps she was not the brightest out of all of them, but hanging out with Sesshomaru and Hatsumomo-sama meant that you learnt a thing or two about mind games. She smirked into her teacup. Such fun!

Today she was meant to entertain the winner of the 'guess the food blab la bla something' game but the girl has cancelled last minute, meaning that Kagome had no guests to keep amused. She took another sip of her tea, enjoying the flavor. Petals swirled gently in the air. Her eyes followed their dance until they settled on the ground. Stretching out her hand, she let one slide onto her palm.

Suddenly, there was a movement to her right as something clicked repeatedly, making her startle and almost drop the cup she was still holding with one hand. What the hell was that?

"Ah!" One of the twins yelped, making her turn. Apparently she was not the only one who jumped when they heard the clicking noise.

Hot tea dripped down from Kaoru's hand, his face pained as he brought it to his chest.

"Kaoru-" Hikaru reached for his brother, cradling the injured hand gently as he lowered his lips to it. "Honestly Kaoru, you have to be more careful..." he trailed off with a small sigh.

"Does it hurt?" the two looked up in surprise to see Kagome leaning over Kaoru, making a blush spread across the younger twin's face. Tusking in mock annoyance the blue-eyed male took Kaoru's wrist into his hands, placing the hand up to his lips and blowing gently. Unseen by the transfixed customers and the twins, a faint pink light briefly danced across the injured fingers.

"How is that?" the shorter boy murmured, his cerulean eyes half lidded as he released the much observed appendage.

"It- it's great, actually. Thanks!" Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise as he flexed his hand, slightly confused but grateful.

"**Awwww," **the girls cooed, inching closer to get a better look at the scene. A severe look from Kagome had them halting in their tracks and backpedalling a safe distance away.

"I think I just figured you out, Kagome." Hikaru materialized behind the two, his hand casually snaking round the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Have you now?" Kagome gave him a blank look, loosening his grip on her shoulder one finger at a time.

"**We are not stupid ya know**," they chorused.

"Would have fooled me."

"All of these harsh words and attitude are just a front, aren't they? Because the truth is, you – Kagome Taisho – care," Hikaru declared loudly and Kaoru grinned, both clearly pleased with themselves.

"About you two? Oh please." She rolled her eyes. Only someone as self-absorbed as these two would assume that.

"**Kagome caaaares! Kagome cares**!" They chanted happily, squeezing Kagome tighter and ignoring the muffled death threats.

That was the last time she helped them. Ever.

"Male bonding! It is so wonderful," a girl gushed, pressing her hands against her flaming cheeks. "And did you see the way Kaoru blushed?"

"Eeeeh! I just can't stand it! It is too much!"

"Don't look away! This may be the last time such moment will happen," another girl warned her, trying to make her turn around.

"You are absolutely right ladies." Kyoya agreed, his trademark smile firmly in place. If he was correct – as per usual – there was a sale to be made here. "Beauty is fleeting, memories can be erased by time," he continued, tilting his head to the side as he held up a small branch with a few delicate blooms. "Which is why I have put together a photo collection that captures the beautiful scenes that go on every day at the host club."

Kagome gaped as without so much as a flick of a hand on the shadow king's part a set of booklets were wiped out of nowhere and presented to the squealing girls. Each one had a picture of a host on the cover and, judging by the twin's reactions, that was the first time they've ever seen these too.

"If you buy them all, I will discount the whole set for you." He smiled as the females crowded around him while waving money in the air. They were just far too easy to play.

"Let go of me you idiots!" Kagome pushed the two away from her. Her fingers twitched as she resisted the urge to knock their heads together. She couldn't hurt them, not after just wasting her time and risking caught using her reiki.

"**Well that explains how the club makes extra money.**" The twins spoke, finally letting go of their prize.

"That guy is dangerous." Kagome marveled, a little impressed with the silver-tongued salesman's ability to withstand constant satisfied girlish screeching for great lengths of time.

"Yeah, he could probably sell ice to Eskimos."

Kagome smirked. She could see that happening.

~F-M-N~

"So that's how you manage to pay for all this," Kyoya turned around as the cerulean-eyed boy did a sweeping move with his hands.

"Indeed." He nodded, pushing his glasses up. "But now that the customers are demanding photos of you, I am quite stuck."

"Hm.."

Kyoya's eyes slanted lower as Kagome propped his chin up on his hands, his lashes lowered over bright eyes. Once again, the older male wondered exactly what the boy's back-story was, his frustrations at not being able to find anything apart from gossip and well-known facts rising.

While the former at times had a grain of truth, he doubted very much that Kagome was Sesshomaru-sama's bastard, a runaway circus acrobat, a woman in disguise or a member of the Yakutza.

"Photo session in return for _all_ the profit from the sales of my photos going towards Haruhi's debt."

Kyoya's eyes widened in shock. Blinking, he cleared his throat, his mind going a mile a minute at the possibilities.

"If the club will make no extra income out of it, I don't see why I should agree."

"Oh please, as if you will not find some other way to create all sorts of crap with those images that those gullible idiots will _adore_. Or are ya out of ideas? Losing your touch, perhaps?" Kagome taunted cockily.

It was a challenge if he ever saw one and, more than anything, the Ootori loved a good challenge. Kyoya smirked handsomely as possibilities swam before his eyes in a rapid succession.

"Didn't know that you would agree to something like that, Taisho-san." He jotted a few ideas down.

"The faster it is repaid, the less time I have to spend with Tamaki." Kagome rubbed her face with a yawn, clearly bored.

"I heard that! Oh mummy! Why doesn't our child love his daddy!" Tamaki wailed, suddenly appearing from behind a bush.

"Cos the self proclaimed _daddy," _Kagome shot him a steely look, "is bipolar, obnoxious, loud and just plain ridiculous," she stated offhandedly.

Tamaki's face grew pale, his spirit leaving the premises as his body retired to the corner of woe, step by heavy step.

"Jeez Kagome that was a little harsh," Kaoru tusked in disapproval.

"Yeah, it isn't the boss's fault that he is an idiot." Hikaru chimed in, patting the tall blonde boy on the head.

"You two and now you Kagome!" Tamaki shot up, swiping snickering twins away from himself. "Ah, this is just too much to take. Mummy! Make them stay away from my little girl before they corrupt her too!" He ran up to Haruhi, who was watching the exchange in confusion.

"Senpai, aren't you being a little dramatic?"

"Oh Haruhi," he clutched her shoulders in a death grip, "you are just too sweet and innocent to see their true motives!" He whispered urgently, his breath dancing over the shell of her ear.

~ Tamaki's mind theatre ~

"Kuh kuh kuh! Haruhi is mine!" Kagome embraced the petite girl from behind, throwing her over his shoulder. "Mwahahaha!" he laughed, stroking his moustache with his free hand and then speeding away.

"Haruhi, no!"

"**Don't worry boss, she is in good hands**."

Tamaki turned sharply, shrieking as he saw Haruhi laughing merrily as she skipped away with the twins, their hands entwined as if they were ballet dancers.

"Noooooo! Come back to me Haruhi!"

~ End of scene ~

"Um.. Senpai?" Haruhi prodded Tamaki's shoulder, a little creeped out by the way he kept staring at her, his face void of any emotion.

"Should we help Haruhi?" Kagome clicked his fingers in front of Tamaki's face a few times but got zero response.

"Nah, he will unfreeze in a moment or two." Hikaru shrugged and walked off, Kaoru following close behind.

"Kago-chan? Where are you going?" Mitsukuni smiled brightly, looking every inch as adorable as usual.

"Just wandering about," the boy shrugged, pushing his unbound hair out of his face, making the girls clutching freshly purchased booklets to their chest sigh dreamily while hearts floated round their heads.

"Well our customers are not here yet, so how about Usa-chan and I will come with you?" he offered his hand somewhat shyly. No matter how young he looked, Mitsukuni wasn't ignorant. He knew that Kagome's temper yo-yoed dramatically and was not sure where he stood when it came to the new host.

Kagome's lips twitched into a small half smile. "Sure."

Dodging the Hitachiin's grasping hands and sniveling fan girls, she followed the blonde boy to his table as Tamaki finally returned from gaga land, his body slowly crumbling onto the ground at Haruhi's feet.

~F-M-N~

Mori took a deep breath, enjoying the relative quiet of his surroundings. With Mitsukuni taking a liking to Kagome and insisting that he join them for the day, the customers – who were still ashamed by what occurred a few days prior – where blessedly quiet, even going as far as speaking in hushed tones. His dark grey eyes followed a swirling petal as it descended onto his lap. Yes, a guy could get used to this kind of tranquility.

_**CRASH!**_

No matter how short-lived.

"Come back here you terrible two! Daddy says NO!"

~F-M-N~

**Wow can't believe that it is finally done! Admittedly, this chapter was going to be even longer but when I got to the 5k+ point I decided to have the physical exams in the next entry. In case some of you were wondering about Renge already appearing earlier, I decided to go with the manga timeline. It fit my purposes better, made the story flow. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
